Quint
Quint is a muscular man with varying roles, who appears in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series as the archenemy of the titular duo. Background Personality Though his occupation does vary throughout the series, he will almost always go out of his way just to annoy Timon and Pumbaa. Most of the time Quint is vain, sneaky and arrogant, but has been known in a few episodes to be merely a respectable man with an honest job (though still manages to get in the way of Timon and Pumbaa's plans somehow or another). For example, in "Klondike Con", Quint begins as a courteous man helping Timon and Pumbaa, with Timon not gaining his trust, helping them get gold. When Timon and Pumbaa have the sack of gold with them as they are falling off a cliff, Quint says to throw the gold to him to help them get back up. Timon, still in distrust, declines his offer. However, Pumbaa reminds Timon all the good things Quint had done for them, so Timon decides to throw the bag to Quint so he could save them. At that moment, from "Courteous Quint", he turns into "Claim Jumper Quint" and steals the gold from Timon and Pumbaa. Physical appearance Quint is muscular in build with black hair, a pink nose, and a shaven face, though his clothing is constantly changing along with his occupation in the show. For example, in the episode "Truth or Zaire", he appears as a wildlife photographer, while in "French Fried", he is a French cook trying to make escargot out of Speedy the Snail, a friend of Timon and Pumbaa. Role in series Quint appears all through the series. He makes his first appearance in the episode "Yukon Con" and his last appearance in the episode "Ready, Aim, Fire". As his role varies in every episode he appears in, Quint has different first names that are related to what his jobs are. For example, in "Yukon Con", he appears as Cusco Quint (a con artist who tricks Timon into stealing Pumbaa's gold so that he can have it), in "Palm Beached", he appears as Concierge Quint (a hotel manager who keeps throwing Timon and Pumbaa out of a hotel) and he appears as Captain Quint in "Ocean Commotion" and "Going Over-Boar'd". In the episode "The Pain in Spain", two Quints are seen together. This can prove that there is more than one of him. Gallery Trivia *Excluding Simba's appearances in House of Mouse, Quint is the only human to have met and had a confrontation with Simba (and vice versa), as seen in "Rome Alone". *Quint's appearance and clothes as "Courteous Quint" in "Klondike Con" are a parody of America's 16th president, Abraham Lincoln a.k.a. Honest Abe including the hat and beard. *Quint also has a habit of giving himself "nicknames", usually in relation to his jobs/roles in the various episodes he appears in. Ex. "Criminal Quint" as a robber, "Congo Quint" as a photographer, etc. *Quint makes a cameo in the comic Go Fish! *Quint is very similar to Norman from Marsupilami, as they both have varying roles with different first names relating to their jobs, they both have shaven faces, and they both serve as frequent antagonists, making them the archenemies of the heroes. *He is also similar to The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken, both are villains of their respective shows, both disguise as different characters and both like to torture the two main characters. Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Chefs Category:Captains Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Sailors Category:French characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Hunters